Le combat n'est pas terminé
by caro1005line
Summary: Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible mais je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de mes publications. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Le combat n'est pas terminé.**

Chapitre 1 :

Un an après la Bataille Finale, Harry était devenu auror aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme s'était racheté auprès de la société sorcière en prouvant que depuis qu'il avait prit la marque des Ténèbres, il était devenu un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Durant les six mois de formation, Harry et Draco avait été obligés d'être partenaires. Au début, les relations étaient très tendues entre les deux hommes mais Harry ne ressentait plus de haine envers le blond.

En effet, depuis la fin de sa sixième année, le brun était tombé amoureux du Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait rien dire pendant la guerre. Il y avait aussi la peur que celui-ci ne le rejette qui l'empêchait d'en parler. Cependant, Harry ignorait que Draco éprouvait les même sentiments que lui et qu'il les cachaient sous une apparente haine.

Au cours du quatrième mois de formation, le Serpentard craqua et embrassa le Survivant sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose.

Depuis ce jour, la relation avait mûri et les deux garçons filaient à présent le parfait amour.

Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry et Draco se trouvaient à Pré-Au-Lard pour se battre contre des Mangemorts qui tentaient de venger leur Maître.

Draco regardait Harry combattre tout en luttant lui-même contre plusieurs Mangemorts. Il fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait immobilisé un Mangemort plutôt robuste mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Son ange venait de s'écrouler inconscient, peut-être mort, en plein milieu du champs de bataille. Le blond se précipita vers lui en laissant plusieurs sorts de défense un peu partout.

« Bébé ! Harry répond ! Ne me laisse pas... Tu n'as le droit... »

Il éclata en sanglots, en secouant celui qu'il aimait. Il sursauta lorsque Hermione, qui essuyait son front couvert de sueur, posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Draco, il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste maintenant ! »

Il hocha la tête et transplana emmenant Harry avec lui, pendant qu'Hermione les couvrait. Elle les rejoignit un peu plus tard.

À leur arrivée une médicomage les prit rapidement en charge.

Draco la regarda emmener Harry. Se sentant inutile, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et vit Hermione faire la même chose. Le jeune Malfoy regarda avec colère les autres membres du personnel, qui ne faisaient rien pour aider son amant.

La jeune femme, voyant que Draco était à deux doigts de se jeter sur les autres médicomages, prit la main du blond pour le rassurer. Draco remercia la brune du regard et attendit des nouvelles de l'homme de sa vie.

Une heure plus tard, la médicomage revint la mine sombre.

« Bonjour, je suis la médicomage Axelle Prince c'est moi qui m'occupe de monsieur Potter. Bon autant être direct, monsieur Potter est atteint d'un cancer... Il semblerait que votre ami était au courant, mais qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. » La médicomage avait parler d'une voix ferme et observa les deux personnes devant elle.

La jeune fille avait éclaté en sanglots alors que l'homme blond regardait la brune d'un air interrogatif. Voyant que la femme n'était pas en état d'expliquer la situation au blond, elle reprit la parole.

« Un cancer est une maladie moldue, ce sont des cellules destructrices qui se multiplient et détruisent ce qui les entourent pour occuper la place. Autrement dit c'est une maladie incurable donc mortelle. »

Draco resta sans réaction ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit la médicomage, il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione se leva d'un bond et se mit a crier.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de la brune était remplie de tristesse et elle regardait la médicomage avec incompréhension.

« D'après nos analyse, votre ami a été victime de maltraitance. C'est de là que viendrait la maladie mais la magie de monsieur Potter avait le contrôle sur cette maladie. Mais depuis quelques années votre ami combat les forces du mal, ce qui fait que sa magie le protégeait aujourd'hui, ses réserves de magie sont au plus bas. Monsieur Potter est donc tombé dans un coma magique et la maladie gagne du terrain. »Expliqua la médicomage calmement.

« Je veux le voir ! » La voix de Draco était froide et dépourvue de tout sentiments.

La médicomage acquiesça et leur fit signe de la suivre. Une fois dans la chambre, elle comprit qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Draco se jeta sur le corps d'Harry en pleurs, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique et prit la main de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent ainsi au chevet de celui qui avait vaincu pendant des heures, espérant qu'il se réveille.

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. À la prochaine, biz ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

AnnabethLissa : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Alors pour Harry j'avais prévu de l'expliquer dans quelques chapitres donc tu verras ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.:)

Minimiste : Bonsoir, merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.:)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2, qui est plus long que le précédent. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Une semaine plus tard, les réserves magique d'Harry étaient légèrement remontées. Draco ne quittait pas son chevet et il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il était seul avec le brun. Il savait que le Survivant allait se réveiller lorsque son niveau de magie aurait suffisamment remonté . Cependant, le Serpentard n'était pas seulement inquiet pour cela, il l'était surtout à propos de cette histoire de cancer.

Axelle Prince, médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, jeta une poignet de poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée et prononça d'une voix forte :

« Appartements de Severus Rogue, Poudlard ! » Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la tête de son cousin apparaître dans la cheminée.

« Axelle. » La salua-t-il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui fît un petit sourire avant de le saluer à son tour.

« Severus, nous avons un cas d'une extrême gravité. Peux tu venir dans mon bureau pour en discuter, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle sans autre préambule.

Elle le vit hocher la tête, sans rien ajouter. Elle coupa la communication puis alla s'asseoir de son fauteuil en soupirant.

Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées. Severus était la seule personne de sa famille encore vivante et elle avait faillit le perdre l'année précédente, lors de la Bataille Finale.

La position de l'espion avait été si risquée qu'ils avaient mis au point une procédure d'urgence : lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par le serpent, une alarme s'était déclenchée pour la prévenir du danger. Elle avait alors immédiatement transplané auprès de lui grâce au portoloin qui la guida jusqu'à lui et avait réussie à lui administrer de justesse l'antidote approprié grâce à ses réflexes de médicomage.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant la cheminée se déclencher. Son cousin entra alors dans la pièce, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. Elle désigna la chaise face à son bureau avant de replacer une longue mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda la Terreur des Cachots en prenant place sur la chaise qu'elle venait de lui indiquer.

« Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire... Mais nous avons besoin de ton aide, il a besoin de ton aide.. » Soupira la médicomage, déjà inquiète de la réaction de son cousin.

« Dis toujours. » Lâcha le Maître des Potions un peu sceptique. Si sa cousine disait cela c'était qu'elle avait ses raisons.

« La vie d'Harry Potter est en jeu. » Expliqua-t-elle de la voix professionnelle qu'elle n'utilisait jamais avec Severus.

Effectivement, lorsque la dernière représentante de sa famille avait prononcé le nom du gamin arrogant qu'était Potter, le Maître des Potions s'était raidit sur sa chaise. Il souffla intérieurement avant de répondre à sa cousine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? Il s'est cassé un doigt ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

La médicomage se leva brusquement, dévoilant toute la puissance hérité de la famille Prince et domina Severus.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Severus Rogue ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour une chose aussi idiote qu'un doigt cassé ! L'heure est grave, ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans le coma et que ses réserves magiques sont au plus bas ! En plus, le « gamin arrogant », comme tu dis, est atteint d'un cancer depuis des années et il n'en a jamais parlé à personne ! Pas même à ses amis ! » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton polaire.

La vision d'un Severus Rogue ainsi ratatiné sur sa chaise devant une cousine plus jeune que lui aurait pu être très drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Dès que sa cousine fut rassise sur son fauteuil, le Maître des Potions se redressa et repassa dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Alors comme ça Potter allait mourir à cause d'une maladie moldue, lui qui avait survécu à deux sortilèges de la mort et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parvenait pas à vaincre une simple maladie moldu ? Le professeur de Potions regarda sa cousine avant de prendre la parole.

« Et que puis-je faire pour aider ? » La médicomage sourit à la réponse de son cousin. Elle savait qu'il allait dépasser sa haine pour aider le malade.

« J'ai besoin de la potion la plus puissante que tu aies pour aider à remonter ses réserves de magie. Celles que nous lui avons donné ont à peine fonctionné. Pour le reste nous aviserons plus tard. Le plus important est de le faire sortir de ce coma ! » Expliqua-t-elle alors que le Maître des Potions hochait la tête.

« Bien, je vais faire ça le plus rapidement possible. Mais puis-je le voir quelques minutes ? » Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda, étonnée de sa demande et mis quelques secondes à répondre.

« Si tu veux, suis moi. » Elle se leva, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle remarqua que Draco s'était endormi, la tête contre le torse d'Harry, comme si les battements du cœur de celui-ci le rassuraient. Elle entra silencieusement en faisant signe à son cousin de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Draco ? » Demanda le professeur de Potions, surprit de voir son filleul dans la même pièce qu'Harry Potter et surtout dans cette position.

« C'est lui qui a ramené Harry ici. » Répondit simplement sa cousine en jetant un sort sur Harry pour vérifier son état.

Lorsqu'une faible aura rouge apparu autour du corps du garçon, elle secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Severus, quant à lui, était stupéfait. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter proches ou amis ? Impossible ! Draco lui en aurait forcément déjà parlé !  
Déconcerté par la nouvelle mais retrouvant des réflexes professionnels, il secoua la tête et s'approcha du fils de Lily. Lorsqu'il remarqua le teint pâle et les traits tirés de l'homme qu'était devenu Harry Potter, il vit que la situation était réellement critique. Il le regarda longuement et vit son filleul remuer.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il paniqua à l'idée d'avoir laissé Harry sans surveillance.

« Bonjour Draco. »

L'Auror sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son parrain derrière lui, il regarda une dernière fois Harry avant de se tourner vers son ancien directeur de maison.

« Bonjour parrain » Le salua-t-il en essayant de cacher son étonnement de le voir et son embarras, la conversation qu'il avait tant redouté allait donc avoir lieu ici et maintenant.

Severus regarda dans les yeux gris de son filleul avant de lui demander calmement.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire Draco Malfoy ? »

Le Serpentard avala difficilement sa salive avant de jeter un regard sur Harry. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher à présent, autant dire toute la vérité...

« Je me suis... Comment dire ? Rapproché d'Harry depuis notre formation d'Auror... » Comme seule réponse le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil et Draco continua.

« Je suis devenu très proche de lui, nous sommes devenus... » Le blond s'interrompit guettant la réaction de son parrain.

Severus attendit calmement.

« Amants » répondit Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Severus s'était raidi. Eux ? Amants ? Il n'y croyait pas ! Pourtant Draco avait l'air sérieux... Severus soupira intérieurement avant de penser qu'après tout ce n'était pas sa vie. Il garda le silence, salua son filleul d'un signe de tête et quitta alors la chambre pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 3. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponse à la review :

AnnabethLissa : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3, qui est plus long que le précédent. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans son laboratoire en train de concocter la potion que sa cousine lui avait demandée. Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pouvaient croire, il tenait beaucoup à la jeune femme. Ils avaient été très proche pendant les trois années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à Poudlard malgré son grand père qui, essayait de faire de lui le parfait héritier et qui lui avait interdit d'avoir des contacts avec les membres des lignées illégitime comme Axelle. Malgré le fait que sa mère ait été rejetée, pour avoir épousé un moldu, le patriarche avait fait en sorte de garder un œil sur lui. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas comme ça, il ne tournait pas le dos aux personnes de sa famille.

Une fois le chaudron de potion terminé, il remplit plusieurs fioles et les fit parvenir à sa cousine le plus rapidement possible.

Severus soupira en repensant à son filleul et par extension à la liaison qu'il avait avec Potter. D'un côté tout ceci lui semblait tellement invraisemblable mais de l'autre, il était heureux pour son filleul. Si Potter le rendait heureux, il allait devoir tout faire pour soigner ce foutu cancer moldu.

À l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, dans la chambre d'Harry, l'ambiance était tendue cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Axelle Prince lui avait donné la potion, faite par Severus. À présent que la magie du garçon avait considérablement remonté, Draco Malfoy n'attendait plus qu'une chose : le réveil de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit des ténèbres, il eut une agréable sensation de bien être, il pouvait sentir de nouveau sa magie pulser en lui. Serait-ce possible ? Serait-il guérit ? Il gémit à la fois de surprise et de désespoir lorsqu'une puissante douleur au thorax et plus précisément au poumon gauche lui fit constater que ce fichu cancer continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur.

En entendant Harry geindre, Draco sursauta et fixa le brun d'un air inquiet.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Harry entendit une voix lointaine mais il la reconnue, c'était celle de Draco. Ne voulant pas inquiéter son amant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant d'être aveuglé par tant de lumière.

Lorsque le blond vit qu'Harry était éblouit, il alla rapidement tirer les rideaux de la petite chambre et se précipita vers le brun. Il le regarda avec espoir et lui prit la main.

« Je suis là bébé... » Souffla-t-il.

Harry reéssaya d'ouvrir les yeux et fut soulager de ne plus être aveuglé.

« Dray... » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le Gryffondor tenta de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il leva la main pour caresser la joue de Draco mais son cerveau embrumé refusait de lui obéir et sa main retomba sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd.

Draco le regarda avec inquiétude et ne pu s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer.

« Oh Harry... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Je voudrais juste que tu guérisse de ce... De cette maladie moldue... Je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de toi... » Murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

Le brun se glaça aux paroles du blond, comment savait-il ? Personne ne devait savoir, personne ! Car s'ils savaient, ils découvriraient les maltraitances de son oncle et Harry ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et souffla à Draco de quitter la chambre.

Le Serpentard crût avoir mal entendu lorsque son amant lui demanda de partir, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, il répliqua d'une voix froide.

« Hors de question Potter ! » Cela lui faisait mal de lui parler ainsi mais il voulait rester près de lui.

Harry sentit un accès de colère monter en lui, il voulait être seul, juste rester seul pour réfléchir.

« Pa... Pars... » Dit-il en retenant un sanglot, espérant que le blond quitterait la chambre sans protester.

Lorsque Draco l'entendit, il allait répliquer mais il remarqua que la voix du brun était faible et préféra sortir que de se disputer avec lui.

Le jeune Auror traversa les couloirs d'un pas furieux, il fallait qu'il parle à son parrain. Rapidement, il utilisa une cheminée et se rendit dans les appartements de celui-ci, connaissant le mot de passe.

Harry se redressa difficilement dans son lit d'hôpital et prit sa tête entre ses mains lorsque tous ses souvenirs ressurgirent d'un coup. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer lorsque la douleur au niveau de son poumon gauche se fit plus forte et qu'une quinte de toux plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà connu le prit. Il ne pouvait maudire que son oncle pour cette satané maladie.

L'homme l'avait forcé, à de multiple reprises, à nettoyer le garage alors que le voiture était en route sans le laisser ouvrir une seule porte pour avoir de l'air. Il était obligé de respirer les gaz toxiques que dégageait le pot d'échappement, pas assez longtemps pour mourir intoxiqué mais son oncle avait plaisir à le faire souffrir et il avait réussit. À cause de lui, il se retrouvait avec un cancer en phase terminale.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant la porte de la chambre, espérant que la personne croirait qu'il dormait et le laisserait tranquille.

Draco chercha son parrain dans tout l'appartement et le trouva dans son laboratoire.

« Bonsoir parrain. » Le salua-t-il.

L'homme, qui rangeait une potion dans le fond d'une armoire, le salua d'un signe de tête avant sortir du laboratoire pour aller dans son salon.

Le blond suivit son ancien professeur de potions et s'installa dans un fauteuil de couleur noir.

« Comment va Potter ? » Demanda Severus sachant que la potion lui avait été administré.

« Ne parle pas de lui ! » Grogna Draco toujours en colère contre le brun.

« D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, il s'est réveillé et vous vous êtes disputés. » Répondit-il, pas vraiment étonné du comportement de son filleul.

« Pas exactement... » Soupira Le blond en repensant à ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il vit son parrain hausser les sourcils, il commença a raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

La médicomage entra dans la chambre d'Harry Potter, les détecteurs avaient retentis pour l'avertir que son patient avait reprit connaissance. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il semblait toujours inconscient mais elle tenta tout de même quelque chose.

« Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous êtes réveillé ! » Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Harry s'avoua vaincu et ouvrit les yeux doucement. Ne reconnaissant pas la personne en face de lui, il commença à paniquer.

Remarquant l'état du jeune homme, elle s'approcha rapidement.

« Calmez vous ! Je suis médicomage et vous vous trouvez à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. » Dit-elle d'une voix forte et calme.  
À travers sa crise de panique, Harry vit la personne, qui semblait être une femme, s'approcher de lui et sa panique s'accentua. Il se mit à se débattre pour s'éloigner mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il paniqua encore plus, si c'était possible, lorsque des taches noires se formèrent devant ses yeux puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

La médicomage le regarda et jeta un sortilège de diagnostic pour voir si tout allait bien. Une fois cela fait, elle soupira et quitta la chambre.

Hermione arriva à l'hôpital pour voir son meilleur ami. Malheureusement la brune n'avait pas pu revenir depuis qu'Harry avait été emmené ici et elle s'en voulait,bien qu'elle ait tout de même prit des nouvelles du brun par l'intermédiaire de Draco.

Elle entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué et fût surprise de voir que son meilleur ami était toujours inconscient. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour prendre la main du brun dans la sienne.

« Oh Harry... Je suis si désolée, tu sais... S'il te plaît Harry bat toi... » La brune laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues en se demandant pourquoi la vie était si injuste ? Elle avait perdu trop de gens pendant la guerre, elle pensa à ses parents en particulier. Elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir dû effacer leurs mémoires. Aujourd'hui encore, elle cherchait toujours un moyen d'annuler ce sortilège.

Elle resta plusieurs heures avec son meilleur ami a lui parler, sans savoir qu'il l'entendait parfaitement, en lui racontant leurs années à Poudlard et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues mais le brun restait toujours dans le même état que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Hermione se leva et embrassa son meilleur ami sur le front avant de quitter la chambre et de retourner au Ministère.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À la prochaine, biz !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4, qui est plus long que le précédent. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla de nouveau, il fût heureux que personne ne soit présent dans la chambre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir chassé Draco mais il avait vraiment eu besoin d'être seul. S'aidant de ses mains, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fit venir ses lunettes à lui d'un accio. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant sa vue devenir nette puis il attrapa ses vêtements propres qui se trouvaient sur le dossier d'une chaise.C'était Draco qui avait dû les lui apporter puisque ce n'était plus les même que ceux qu'il avait avant de se retrouver ici. Il les enfila rapidement et se jeta quelques sorts de rafraîchissement afin d'être présentable, puis il quitta la chambre, ignorant les protestations de ses muscles douloureux.

Axelle Prince venait de commencer sa journée de travail, elle décida d'aller voir si Harry Potter avait reprit connaissance. Avançant dans le couloir, elle salua plusieurs de ses collègues et un de ses patient qui semblait repartir.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter, bonne continuation ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci ! » Déclara Harry heureux de pouvoir partir.

La médicomage continua son chemin avant de réaliser que le patient qui partait été le patient qu'elle allait voir. Elle fit rapidement demi tour se donnant des claques mentalement, décidément, elle n'était pas réveillée ce matin.

« Monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant l'épaule de son patient qui avançait vers la zone de transplanage.

« Laissez... » Une nouvelle douleur au poumon gauche le prit et il se mit à cracher du sang.

La médicomage demanda de l'aide et deux autres médicomages arrivèrent pour porter le brun afin de le remettre dans sa chambre.

Le Maître des Potions soupira lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital magique en compagnie de son filleul. Le blond l'avait forcé à venir voir Potter avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Draco poussa un cri et se mit a courir dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il avança un peu plus, il comprit pourquoi le bond était partit ainsi. Harry Potter pâle comme un mort, du sang coulant sur le menton, se faisait porter par deux hommes et était suivit de sa cousine.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du gamin alors que les deux médicomages sortaient.

Draco prit la main de son amant et chuchota des mots de réconfort tandis que la médicomage faisait disparaître le sang d'un coup de baguette magique avant de lancer un sort de diagnostic et de secouer la tête de désapprobation

« Je vous laisse monsieur Malfoy. S'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. » Axelle sortit de la pièce suivit de son cousin.

« Severus, comment vas tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en le faisant entrer dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte et d'aller s'installer dans son fauteuil.

« Très bien et toi ? Des soucis avec Potter ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en s'installant sur une chaise.

« Hé bien, je dois t'avouer que je suis pas très bien réveillée... Je l'ai salué alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital alors que j'étais partit le voir... » Soupira-t-elle.

Le Maître des Potions ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer ce qui énerva sa cousine.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Severus ! J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vive plus longtemps, le cancer est en train de le tuer lentement mais sûrement ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

La Terreur des Cachots hocha gravement la tête.

« De quel cancer s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Cancer du poumon. Du poumon gauche. » Répondit-elle, plus calme.

« Je vois. D'où provient-il ? » Il se demandait comment le gamin avait pu chopper ça.

« On ne sait pas vraiment. Les analyses ont détectés des gaz toxiques dans son organisme, c'est peut-être de là que ça vient. » Déclara-t-elle en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thés sur le bureau.

Le Maître des Potions prit sa tasse et en but une gorgée avant de fixer sa cousine calmement.

« Comment va madame Moon ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa cousine lui avait demandé de créer une potion pour la pauvre femme qui, après un accident dans la fabrication d'une potion, avait perdu la voix.

« Ça va. Elle recommence à pouvoir dire quelques mots. Avec le temps tout redeviendra comme avant. » Répondit la jeune femme en terminant son thé.

« Ça va Ry' ? » Demanda Draco en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

« Première fois... » Souffla Harry sans répondre à la question du Serpentard.

« De quoi ? » Demanda le blond surprit.

« Première fois que je crache du sang... Bientôt la fin... » S'exclama-t-il en sachant qu'il allait bientôt quitter ce monde.

« Ne dit plus jamais ça Potter ! » S'énerva Draco après les paroles de son amant.

« Dray... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches... » Soupira le brun fatigué.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ! » Cria presque le blond.

Harry se redressa vivement ignorant les protestations de ses muscles fatigués.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu vas arrêter maintenant ! Je vais mourir que tu le veuilles ou non, d'accord ?! Moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas te laisser mais je n'ai pas le choix espèce d'idiot ! Alors arrête, nous devons profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste ensemble et ne pas penser à ça ! » S'exclama le brun fortement avant de se rendre compte que son petit éclat l'avait littéralement vidé de ses forces. Il se tourna sur le côté et vomi sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Draco paniqua lorsqu'il vit Harry vomir du sang.

« Je reviens bébé, ça va aller ! » Cria-t-il en quittant la chambre en courant.

Les deux occupant du bureau sursautèrent lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit violemment sur Draco Malfoy.

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, le Maître des Potions se leva et alla rapidement dans la chambre de Potter suivit de sa cousine et de son filleul.

« Potter ! » Il se précipita sur le gamin, qui vomissait un mélange de bile et de sang, penché au dessus du lit.

« Tuez... Moi... » Souffla le brun en tentant d'arrêter de vomir.

La médicomage assomma son patient à l'aide d'un sort et soupira pendant que Severus remettait correctement le garçon sous les couvertures.

Draco avait son regard fixait sur la mare de sang au sol. Oui, Harry avait raison. Oui, Harry allait mourir. Oui, il allait le laisser seul. Draco ne réalisa pas que ses jambes l'avait lâché, il ne réalisa pas que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il restait sur le sol à fixer la mare de sang devenue floue par ses larmes.

Ron avançait rapidement dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Harry, enfin celle que la dame à l'accueil lui avait indiqué. Il entra dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Draco Malfoy était en pleurs sur le sol, son ancien professeur de Potions était penché sur Harry avec une femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Son meilleur ami, lui, avait du sang sur le visage et était très pâle. Le roux faillit rendre son déjeuner lorsqu'il remarqua la mare de sang sur le sol près du lit. Choqué et se sentant de trop, il quitta la chambre à toutes jambes afin de rentrer chez lui.

Le Maître des Potions força une potion de régénération sanguine dans la gorge du garçon et quitta la pièce afin de retourner à Poudlard et d'être seul pour réfléchir.

« Hermione ! »

La brune fut surprise que Ron lui sauta dessus alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer du ministère.

« Hé Ron, ça va, j'étais juste au ministère. » Tenta Hermione en espérant que son mari la lâcherait.

« Je sais... Je... » Bafouilla le roux en lâchant sa femme doucement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je suis allé voir Harry tout à l'heure... » Dit-il en tirant Hermione vers le canapé.

« Ah ! Il s'est réveillé ? » Demanda-t-elle en espérant que la réponse soit positive.

« Heu... Je crois qu'il est mort... » Répondit-t-il en baissant la tête.

« QUOI ?! » Hurla la brune en se levant brusquement.

« Je... Heu... » Bafouilla Ron en regardant ses chaussures.

« Je vais à Sainte Mangouste, toi tu restes ici ! » Déclara-t-elle en prenant de la poudre de Cheminette qu'elle lança dans la cheminée.

« Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Londres ! » Cria la brune pour se retrouver un instant plus tard là-bas.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre du brun et entra silencieusement.

« Draco ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le blond qui fixait un mur de la chambre.

« Il va mourir. » Répondit-il en tournant son regard vers la brune.

Hermione soupira intérieurement et avança vers Draco.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? Il faut être fort pour Harry, parce que sinon il se laissera mourir sans se battre jusqu'au bout ! Et s'il ne se bat pas, il mourra encore plus vite. » Déclara Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Le blond hocha vivement la tête et se jeta dans les bras de la brune avant d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre à la prochaine, biz !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 5. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Amlou : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui moi aussi...

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement ça va quand même arriver...

Hermione16 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! C'est gentil merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais mais c'est comme ça.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 5, qui est plus long que le précédent. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Severus était dans son laboratoire, il devait absolument trouver une solution pour que Potter guérisse ou qu'il gagne au moins quelques semaines de répit. D'après ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne restait à ce gamin que très peu de temps et la réaction de son filleul l'avait définitivement convaincu : il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter partir maintenant. Il devait créer une potion ou un sortilège afin de détruire les cellules cancéreuses sans détériorer le poumon plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il savait qu'une potion serait plus dangereuse qu'un sort, puisqu'elle circulait dans le sang et risquait d'avoir de nombreux effets secondaires en touchant d'autres organes. Il sortit donc un parchemin et y griffonna le mot 'sortilège' et continua de réfléchir à ce problème.

§§§

Axelle Prince tournait en rond dans son bureau, elle était vraiment très inquiète pour un de ses patient, Harry Potter était en train de mourir beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que disaient les statistiques sur cette maladie moldue. Elle n'avait jamais perdu un patient de cette tranche d'âge et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer, elle ferait tout pour aider ce jeune homme quoi qu'il arrive.

§§§

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, la création de ce sort était beaucoup plus difficile que ceux qu'il avait déjà créés comme le Sectumsempra. Il sortit un nouveau parchemin en pensant qu'il devrait faire quelques recherches et griffonna 'Potion(s)'. Il lui faudrait du temps pour la création de ce sortilège mais il n'avait pas ce luxe, donc s'il pouvait créer ou modifier une potion afin de retarder l'apparition des autres symptômes, cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea son bureau et changea ses robes en vêtements moldus avant de quitter les limites du château pour transplaner dans le monde moldu.

§§§

Axelle décida d'aller voir comment allait son patient. Elle traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital et fut surprise quand elle vit qu'une dizaine de personne la suivait, elle se retourna et attendit calmement qu'ils retournent d'où ils venaient.

« Vous allez bien voir Harry Potter ? » Demanda une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Oui et il m'a demandé de vous dire que le premier qui entrerait dans sa chambre sans son autorisation irait directement à Azkaban ! » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton polaire.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle les vit tous partir en pensant que ce qu'elle venait de leur dire était totalement faux mais elle savait que son patient ne voudrait pas que ses soi-disant fans débarquent dans sa chambre alors qu'il était mourant. Elle continua donc son chemin et finit par entrer dans la chambre du jeune Auror. Elle avança silencieusement et regarda son patient qui semblait reprendre connaissance.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter ! Comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il la fixait.

« B'jour... Humm ça va. » S'exclama le brun, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé.

La médicomage se rapprocha en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu une quinzaine de kilos depuis la veille.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère.

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry sentant la colère monter en lui, cette médicomage ressemblait étrangement à Rogue.

« Depuis quand cachez-vous votre maladie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Répondit-il la colère bien présente dans sa voix.

« J'essaie seulement de trouver une solution pour vous guérir ! Alors vous allez répondre à toutes mes questions ou je vous laisse mourir seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital ! » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Elle savait que même s'il ne répondait pas, elle ne le laisserait jamais mourir ainsi, mais elle avait besoin de réponses.

Harry soupira lourdement et se décida à répondre. Après tout, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant que le monde sorcier était enfin en paix, et puis Draco et ses amis avaient besoin de lui.

« Environ sept ans... »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à cacher un cancer pareil aux yeux de tous ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Hé bien... J'ai concentré une grande partie de magie, cela aidait à ce qu'il se développe moins rapidement et permettait de cacher les modifications que mon corps subissait. » Répondit-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

La cousine du Maître des Potions était au comble de la surprise, ce gamin était beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tout le monde croyait. Arriver à cacher une maladie pareille en ne laissant rien paraître et en combattant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était totalement incroyable et elle n'en admirait que plus le jeune homme pour cela.

« Donc si mes calculs sont bons, vous avez ce cancer depuis environ vos douze ou treize ans. C'est bien ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pensant qu'il méritait vraiment sa place chez les Gryffondor, cacher une telle chose alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans ! C'était plus qu'étonnant !

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux et de recommencer à cracher du sang. La médicomage vint à son aide en jetant quelques sort pour le soulager.

« Merci... Je ne comprends pas... » Souffla-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'arrive plus à concentrer ma magie comme avant... » Il frotta ses yeux et les rouvrit en pensant qu'il n'avait même plus la force de mettre ses lunettes.

« Hé bien, normalement n'importe quel sorcier a une ressource de magie illimitée mais vous, vous en avez utilisé une très grande quantité en trop peu de temps. Même ralentit par votre magie, le cancer n'a jamais vraiment cessé de se développer dans votre corps et vous avez dû utiliser de plus en plus de magie pour le cacher. Ce qui fait que vos réserves se sont vidées. Bien sûr votre magie est revenue avec l'aide des potions mais elle est maintenant insuffisante pour cacher tout cela. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre le reste de magie qui cachait votre perte de poids n'en a plus non plus la capacité. » Expliqua la médicomage en adressant un sourire compatissant à son patient.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Puis-je savoir comment vous avez eu ce cancer ? » Demanda-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

Avec énormément de réticence, Harry commença à lui raconter ce que lui faisait subir son oncle puis ses recherches pour trouver de quoi il était atteint. Étrangement cela lui avait fait du bien de raconter cela à quelqu'un, alors même qu'il ne pensait pas le faire un jour.

« N'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plaît ! » S'exclama Harry en regardant la médicomage de son regard fatigué.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis tenue au secret médicale ! » Répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son étonnement.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à personne et s'était contenté de tout cacher à l'aide de sa magie. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance facile d'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment un humain pouvait-il faire subir une telle chose à un petit garçon et à de nombreuses reprises ? Elle était désolée pour le garçon qui était devant elle mais elle ne devait pas le lui montrer, elle ne montrait quasiment jamais ce qu'elle ressentait à ses patients, cela évitait les tensions.

« Merci... » Souffla Harry en fermant les yeux alors que sa tête ballottait contre sa poitrine.

« Reposez-vous monsieur Potter. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous guérir ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement pour aller voir d'autres patients, qui eux se rétablissaient rapidement.

§§§

Draco était au square Grimmaurd et nettoyait chaque centimètre carré du manoir, il était revenu ici en se disant que lorsqu'Harry reviendrait et qu'il verrait la maison aussi propre qu'il l'aimait, il serait certainement très heureux. Même si les chances qu'il revienne ici étaient minimes, Draco ne voulait pas perdre espoir.

Le blond sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit et alla ouvrir la porte se demandant qui pouvait bien venir ici.

« Bonjour Malefoy ! Est-ce qu'Harry est ici ? » Demanda Ginny Weasley qui était vêtue d'une robe un peu courte au goût de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici ? Je pensais qu'Harry avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus te voir ! » S'exclama le blond avec colère.

« Je sais mais je suis venue dire à Harry que notre mariage était presque prêt ! » Cria presque la rousse en tentant d'entrer dans le manoir.

« Harry ne veut pas se marier avec toi ! Vas t'en maintenant ! » S'exclama Draco en claquant la porte.

Le blond jeta quelques sorts sur la porte et soupira. Ginny était devenue insupportable depuis le jour où Harry avait expliqué à la rousse qu'il était gay et qu'il la considérait seulement comme une petite sœur. Depuis elle tentait de le séduire par tous les moyens, en s'habillant de façon vulgaire et elle avait même prit la décision d'organiser un mariage entre elle et le brun. Même Ron et Hermione avaient coupé les ponts avec Ginny, effarés par le comportement de celle-ci.

Draco soupira de nouveau et décida de retourner à l'hôpital voir Harry. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si la rousse venait à apprendre qu'Harry était à l'hôpital.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine ! Biz !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 6. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui je trouve aussi.

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui haha.

Merciii pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, mais il va falloir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 6, qui est plus long que le précédent. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Trois semaines plus tard, Severus arriva à Sainte Mangouste avec la potion qu'il venait de terminer. Il travaillait dessus depuis qu'il avait commencé ses recherches pour aider l'amant de son filleul. D'après ses tests, elle devait redonner un semblant de vie à Potter, ce qui lui donnerait plus de temps pour la création du sort de guérison définitive. Il traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital sorcier et finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre du garçon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir le fils de sa Lily vomir du sang sur lui sans réagir. Il secoua la tête à la pensée de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, et se précipita vers le malade afin de lui faire boire la potion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Auror sembla s'endormir, et le Maître des Potions se retourna vivement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une jeune rousse, qu'il reconnut comme étant Ginny Weasley.

« HARRY ! » Hurla la seule fille de la famille Weasley en se précipitant vers le brun, qui fut réveillé par les hurlements de celle-ci.

Severus vit le garçon légèrement désorienté regarder autour de lui, alors que la rousse le secouait comme un prunier.

« Qui ? Quoi ? » Demanda Harry en clignant des yeux avant sursauter en apercevant une longue chevelure rousse.

« Gi...Ginny ! » S'exclama-t-il en utilisant ses maigres forces pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement de Potter. D'un coup de baguette, il mit en place les barrières de sécurité sur le lit afin d'éviter toute chute du garçon.

« Mon amour, on va pouvoir se marier ! Tout est prêt ! » S'exclama Ginny en s'approchant d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil à la déclaration de la dernière Weasley. D'après le comportement de Potter, il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. D'ailleurs ce garçon était gay, alors pourquoi disait-elle qu'ils allaient se marier ? En entendant Potter pousser un petit cri, il décida d'intervenir.

« Je pense qu'il... »

« Que fais-tu ici, Weasley ? » L'interrompit son filleul en entrant brusquement dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

Harry soupira en reconnaissant la voix de son ancien professeur de potions puis celle de son amant, il était sauvé.

« Je suis venue lui annoncer la date de notre mariage. » Expliqua-t-elle en regardant le blond avant de se retourner vers le brun.

« D'ailleurs Harry, il aura lieu dans deux semaines. J'espère que tu seras sorti d'ici ! » Continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'en ai assez ! » S'exclama Draco en saisissant le bras de la rousse et en l'entraînant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Potter ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions en s'approchant du garçon qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Je... Je ne peux... Même plus me défendre... Face à elle... » S'exclama difficilement le brun avec colère.

Severus ne dit rien et se contenta de lui donner une potion de sommeil.

« Je ne veux plus qu'elle l'approche ! » S'exclama Draco avec rage en claquant la porte de la chambre.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi elle l'appelle 'mon amour', et pourquoi elle dit qu'ils vont se marier dans deux semaines alors que Potter est gay ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions, alors que le blond faisait apparaître deux chaises d'un coup de baguette.

Draco soupira avant de s'asseoir et d'expliquer la situation à son parrain.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici ? » Fit le blond quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'elle n'ait plus accès à ce service. » Dit Severus en faisait apparaître deux tasses de thé.

« Merci ! Où en sont tes recherches ? » Demanda Draco en prenant une tasse de thé.

« J'ai terminé la potion. C'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en jetant un œil à Potter, qui dormait paisiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Donne-la lui ! Plus vite tu la lui donneras, plus vite il guérira ! »

« Calmez-vous tout de suite monsieur Malfoy. J'ai déjà donné une dose de potion à Potter en arrivant pour votre information. »

Draco jeta un regard noir à son parrain lorsque ce dernier l'appela par son nom de famille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Mais, si tu lui as déjà donné, alors pourquoi il semble toujours aussi faible ? »

« Réfléchis un peu Draco, Potter ne va pas guérir en un claquement de doigts. Il va devoir prendre la potion continuellement. Elle ralentit l'apparition des symptômes et réduit ceux déjà présents pour un certain temps, mais je ne peux pas te dire qu'il va guérir grâce à cette potion et encore moins qu'elle va fonctionner sur le long terme. Alors, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre grâce à mes recherches, cela fait sept ans que Potter a ce cancer, on va pas s'en débarrasser comme ça. » Expliqua le Maître des Potions en regardant durement son filleul pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ses paroles.

Draco hocha la tête avant d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge aux paroles de son parrain. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se leva, baguette à la main de peur que Ginny soit de retour, puis il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que c'était la médicomage d'Harry.

« Bonjour Draco. Oh, bonjour Severus ! » S'exclama-t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre.

« Bonjour Axelle ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Severus en faisant apparaître une nouvelle tasse de thé pour sa cousine.

« Très bien. Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda la médicomage en se dirigeant vers son patient.

« Je lui ai donné la première dose de potion lorsque je suis arrivée et une potion de sommeil après la visite indésirable de Ginny Weasley. D'ailleurs, il faut lui interdire l'accès à ce service, elle veut se marier avec lui dans deux semaines. » Expliqua Severus en sortant trois fioles d'une poche de ses robes avant de les tendre à sa cousine, qui revenait vers eux après avoir examiner Harry.

« Voilà les fioles pour les trois prochains jours, je t'en ferai parvenir d'autres par Cheminette. » Continua-t-il pendant que Draco faisait apparaître une chaise pour la médicomage.

« D'accord. Merci Draco. Où en es-tu avec le sort ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant la tasse de thé que son cousin avait préparé à son intention.

« Rien de bien concret pour le moment. » Répondit simplement le Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? » Demanda soudain le blond.

Severus, surprit par la question, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu l'as toujours détesté, et là tu fais tout pour le sauver ! Tu as pitié de lui, c'est ça hein ?! » Cria l'ancien Serpentard en se levant d'un bond.

« Draco, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Oh Potter va mourir donc je vais l'aider, ainsi je pourrai le rabaisser plus longtemps ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu penses ! » Continua le blond.

« Non, Dray ! Il respecte sa promesse... » Fit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

« De quoi tu parles Harry ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il t'a fait subir à Poudlard ! » S'exclama Draco en se tournant brusquement vers son amant.

« Dray ! Au lieu de parler de choses que tu ne connais pas, ferme... Le rideau s'il te plaît... Trop de lumière... » Dit Harry, épuisé.

Le Maître des Potions soupira et remercia silencieusement Potter de ne pas avoir dévoilé ce qu'il avait découvert dans ses souvenirs. La seule personne vivante connaissant son secret, à part lui, était Potter et il ne voulait pas que cela s'étende à d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, pendant son procès, il avait été contraint de montrer ses souvenirs pour prouver son innocence, mais personne ne savait rien au sujet de Lily et c'était très bien ainsi. Il devait avouer que même si Potter était le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin, avec tous ses défauts et un stupide Gryffondor, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler ou pas.

Il resta impassible lorsque sa cousine le regarda avec un sourire et pencha la tête, comme pour savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. La médicomage avait eu connaissance de beaucoup de choses mais ça, elle ne le saurait pas.

Il se leva en voyant que le garçon s'était rendormi et salua Draco et Axelle avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il fut interpellé par nulle autre que Ginny Weasley.

« Professeur ! »

« Miss Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter.

« Est-ce qu'Harry peut sortir, il doit essayer des robes pour le mariage. »

Severus allait lui répondre, lorsqu'il vit Ron Weasley marcher dans sa direction.

« Je suis sûr que votre frère pourra répondre à votre question. »

« Ron ! » Cria la rousse en voyant son frère.

« Ginny ! Je croyais qu'Harry avait été clair ! Il ne veut plus te voir, et non tu ne vas pas te marier avec ! Harry ne t'aime pas, et je dirais même qu'il te hait depuis que tu nous fais ton cinéma ! » S'exclama le roux en regardant sa sœur avec colère.

« Mais... »

« Il n'y pas de mais ! Je repasserai quand tu ne seras plus là ! » Le joueur de Quidditch fit un signe de tête à son ancien professeur avant de quitter l'hôpital, tout comme le Maître des Potions quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 7 rapidement.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 7. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponse à la review :

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite.

Merciii pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 7, qui est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Harry se réveilla lentement et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il pouvait de nouveau se redresser de lui-même.

« Entrez ! » S'exclama-t-il en entendant qu'on frappait à la porte.

Le brun fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer sans que personne ne soit entré.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il avec peur.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il commença à se détendre en pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, lorsqu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux.

« Ginny ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un mélange de peur et de colère lorsqu'il vit la rousse penchée sur lui.

« Viens avec moi mon amour, je t'ai fait un Portoloin pour qu'on aille essayer tes robes. Le mariage a lieu dans deux jours, je te rappelle ! » S'écria la rousse en montrant une cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait dû transformer en Portoloin.

Harry fit basculer difficilement ses jambes sur le bord du lit et se leva en puisant dans ses réserves magiques afin de tenir debout. La médicomage lui avait interdit d'utiliser sa magie contre son cancer mais dans cette situation, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda la jeune Weasley en se précipitant vers le brun.

Harry se mit à courir difficilement vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement afin d'échapper à la rousse.

« Harry ! » Cria Ginny en lui courant après, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Harry avança aussi rapidement que possible à la recherche d'une quelconque personne pouvant l'aider, mais étrangement le couloir était vide.

« Attends ! »

Ginny attrapa le bras de l'Auror et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

Harry, n'ayant plus aucune force, n'opposa pas de résistance. La douleur dans sa poitrine était devenue beaucoup plus forte et du sang coulait le long de son menton. Il savait que c'était bientôt la fin. Il avait gâché la chance que Rogue lui avait offerte, et maintenant il allait mourir en compagnie d'une folle rousse. Il entendit une voix lointaine, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« Miss Weasley ! » S'exclama Severus d'une voix glaciale, lorsqu'il la jeune femme traîner Potter derrière elle.

« Lâchez-le immédiatement ! » Continua-t-il.

La rousse secoua la tête et ne s'arrêta pas, déterminée à se marier avec le brun.

« _Stupéfix_! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, agacé qu'elle ne l'écoute pas.

Il soupira et fit léviter Potter jusqu'à son lit afin de l'examiner.

L'état du garçon semblait avoir empiré, il respirait difficilement et un mince filet de sang ne cessait de s'écouler de sa bouche. Rapidement, il lui administra plusieurs potions, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait faire effet. Il lui jeta un sortilège de diagnostic et fronça les sourcils en constatant que les réserves magiques du gamin était de nouveau à un faible niveau. Ne pouvant rien faire, il décida d'aller chercher sa cousine.

« Entrez ! » Entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte, après avoir frappé à celle-ci.

Il ouvrit et lui fit signe de le suivre, avant de repartir d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Potter.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Son état empire, je ne peux plus rien faire. » Répondit le Maître des Potions, en entrant dans la chambre du jeune Auror.

« Va prévenir Draco, je m'occupe de lui. » S'exclama la médicomage, en auscultant son patient avec des gestes rapides.

Severus acquiesça et fit ce que sa cousine lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les cheminées publiques, il fut surprit de voir son filleul sortir de l'une d'elle.

« Severus ? Tu es venu donner un nouveau stock de potion à Harry ? » Demanda le blond en s'approchant de son parrain.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir Potter maintenant, Draco. » Dit le Maître des Potions, en emmenant le jeune Auror dans un coin tranquille.

« Quoi ? Harry ne veut pas me voir ? » Demanda le Serpentard, blessé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches alors ? »

« L'état de Potter a empiré. » La voix du Maître des Potions était vide de toute émotion, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sauver le gamin lui faisait mal, et il avait l'impression de trahir une nouvelle fois Lily.

Draco se sentit vaciller aux paroles de son parrain. Il bouscula son ancien Directeur de Maison et partit en courant vers la chambre de son amour. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut Ginny Weasley stupéfixée à l'entrée de la chambre. Sentant la rage monter en lui, il envoya la rousse valser à l'autre bout du couloir, avant de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tenait l'épaule.

« Draco, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry a besoin de vous. » S'exclama la médicomage d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le blond hocha la tête, et se retourna pour voir son amant relié à plusieurs machines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda-t-il, en prenant la main glacée du brun.

« Il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures à vivre. » Répondit-elle, ne souhaitant pas lui donner de faux-espoirs.

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur le corps d'Harry, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Dray... » Murmura faiblement Harry, écrasé par son amant.

« Oh pardon mon amour... » S'exclama le blond d'une voix hachée par les larmes.

« Ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît... Nous... Nous savions que ça arriverait... Un jour... » Murmura le brun, les yeux légèrement ouverts.

« Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. » Cria soudainement le Serpentard, en secouant son amant.

« Désolé... »

« DÉSOLÉ ?! Tu vas mourir, me laisser tomber, et la seule chose que tu me dit c'est ' désolé ' ! » S'exclama le blond avec colère.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! » S'exclama Harry, en retirant son masque à oxygène magique et crachant du sang par moment.

« Crois-tu que ça me fait plaisir ? Crois-tu que j'ai voulu tout ça ? » Continua-t-il, ses yeux verts émeraude scintillant de douleur et de colère.

« Tu ne l'as dit à personne ! Je suis sûre que tu veux mourir pour rejoindre tes parents, et me laisser seul ici, moi le fils de Mangemort ! » Cria Draco.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, laisse-moi mourir seul ! » S'exclama Harry, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur, avant de ne plus réussir à respirer.

Paniqué, le blond sortit en courant de la chambre afin d'aller chercher la médicomage et son parrain.

« Venez vite, c'est Harry ! » Hurla-t-il, en entrant dans le bureau de la cousine du Maître des Potions, puis repartit voir son amant aussi vite que possible, espérant se faire pardonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lorsqu'il revint près du brun, ce dernier lui murmura difficilement un ' Je t'aime ', avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Draco le secoua violemment et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts le tirer en arrière.

« NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! HARRY ! NON ! » Hurla-t-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Axelle, qui s'était précipitée vers son patient, se tourna vers eux en secouant la tête.

Ce simple geste fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard au blond qui s'effondra dans les bras de son parrain, en pleurs.

Le chagrin fut rapidement remplacé par la colère, et il se mit à frapper le Maître des Potions de toutes ses forces, avant de -sans savoir comment- sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 8. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Un peu plus d'un an après la bataille finale, Harry Potter tombe dans le coma. Il est emmené d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages découvrent que suite à des mauvais traitements le héro du monde magique est atteint d'une maladie moldu, le cancer.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Merciii pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ! Malheureusement, manque de temps je ne peux pas y répondre... Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 8, qui est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Severus déposa Draco dans un lit près de celui du Survivant, avant de se tourner vers sa cousine, un air inquiete sur le visage, ce qui était étonnant de sa part.

« Axelle ? Est-ce qu'il est... » Le Maître des potions laissa sa question en suspend, craignant le pire. Il regarda le garçon qui reposait dans le lit, essayant de se persuader que tout ceci n'est pas réel.

La jeune femme le regarda tristement, avant d'acquiescer. Voir le Maître des Potions ainsi lui faisait de la peine. Elle savait que derrière son mépris, il cachait des sentiments plus forts. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son patient, avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement.

Après le départ de sa cousine, Severus s'approcha de Potter qui semblait plus pâle que jamais. Peut-être était-ce le fait que la mort avait enfin réussi à rattraper le Survivant ? Severus ne savait pas, après tout, Lily aussi avait la peau naturellement pâle. Peut-être qu'il s'était refusé à voir à quel point le garçon ressemblait à sa mère pendant toutes ces années ? Là non plus, il ne saurait pas répondre. Il fixa intensément le garçon, avant de se secouer intérieurement. Ce n'était pas possible, ce foutu Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être mort d'une stupide maladie moldue. Il serra les poings, avant de gifler le garçon dans l'espoir que celui-ci respire de nouveau. Le directeur de Serpentard sursauta lorsqu'il vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, en espérant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Le garçon semblait très faible mais bel et bien vivant. Il envoya rapidement un patronus à sa cousine lui demandant de venir en urgence, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le garçon.

« Ma mère... » Murmura Harry, en tentant de rester éveillé.

« Ma mère, elle m'a sauvé... » Continua-t-il, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Severus resta perplexe face à ces quelques mots. Comment Lily aurait-elle pu sauver la vie de son fils une fois de plus ? Cela semblait insensé. Peut-être que le gamin avait rêvé ? Il faudrait éclaircir cette histoire, mais en attendant le garçon avait besoin de soins.

« Potter, comment sentez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet que le Gryffondor fasse une rechute.

« Je... Bien... Enfin je crois. » Répondit le garçon, un air incertain sur le visage.

Severus eut un sourire imperceptible à cette réponse. Potter pouvait se prendre une volée de sortilèges et être au plus mal, pour lui il irait toujours bien. Le Maître des Potions appelait ça le complexe du héros national du monde sorcier.

« Monsieur Potter, vous m'étonnerez toujours ! » S'exclama Axelle Prince, en entrant rapidement dans la pièce, avant de se précipiter vers son patient.

« Je ne sais par quel miracle vous êtes revenu à la vie. Mais... Mais le plus étonnant est qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de cancer dans votre organisme. » Continua-t-elle après avoir lancé une batterie de sorts.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha Severus sous le choc. Que le garçon dise que sa mère l'avait ramené à la vie était une chose, mais que la maladie, à laquelle il avait succombé, disparaisse soudainement relevait tout simplement du miracle.

Harry ricana faiblement devant l'ébahissement de son ancien professeur. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Rogue était sans voix.

Axelle sourit face au comportement de son patient. La haine mutuelle du temps de Poudlard semblait s'être envolée depuis longtemps.

« Reposez-vous, monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes revenu à vous que vous êtes sorti d'affaire. » S'exclama la médicomage, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Pourriez-vous rassurer Draco ? » Demanda doucement le brun, en fermant les yeux.

« Dormez Potter. Je m'occupe de mon filleul. » Répondit le Maître des Potions, avant de s'asseoir au chevet du Gryffondor.

Si Lily avait bel et bien sauvé son fils de ce maudit cancer, il devait continuer sa mission, à savoir protéger le garçon coûte que coûte, et il était prêt à accomplir cette tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier soupir pour la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée. Il ferma les yeux un instant en pensant à tout ce que le gamin avait dû affronter dans sa courte vie. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de moments joyeux, mais Severus savait qu'à présent tout irait mieux pour lui. Ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, et peut-être qu'avec Draco dans la vie du garçon, il pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître le fils de Lily Evans.

Un mois plus tard, Harry avait quitté Sainte Mangouste et avait décidé de se marier avec Draco, et préparait activement le plus beau jour de leur vie. Ils n'eurent plus aucun problème, même avec la fragilité du brun après la maladie. Cette dernière n'avait fait que renforcer leur amour et maintenant le Gryffondor vivait une vie tranquille avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait décidé que plus personne ne lui gâcherait sa vie, il avait trop souffert pour ça. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché du parrain de son mari, et il arrivait même qu'il passe une journée entière avec le Maître des Potions à parler de la femme qu'avait été Lily Evans Potter. Ron et Hermione lui rendaient régulièrement visite lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Le roux et Draco ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques amicales qui faisaient beaucoup rire le brun. Bien sûr la guerre et la maladie avaient changé le Survivant à jamais, mais à présent, il avait des raisons de vivre.

* * *

Voilà ! Cette fiction est terminée et malgré mon absence dans la réponse à vos reviews, et mes publications espacées, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je ne pense pas écrire une suite, mais il serait possible que j'écrive quelques OS en lien avec cette fic, sur demande bien sûr. Alors, pour ceux qui souhaitent une suite n'hésitaient pas à me laisser une review ! Biz !


End file.
